torienuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The First Confrontation
The First Confrontation is recognised as the first recorded battle in the history of Torién and marked the beginning of the Settling Age. The battle was between Sai-Ren and Necropia and it occured in the year 4629A.S. somewhere between mid-Britt and North Britt. Sai-Ren had 6000 fighters participating in the battle and the Necropics had 3700. The battle was due to the Sai-Renian Princess Hornage fleeing Sai-ren to be with the Necropic Prince Wolhem. Prelude After much intensity between Sai-Ren and Necropia do to the necropians attacking the sapyuns 4629 years earlier. In early 4629A.S. King Fay took the throne of Sai-Ren and was determined to show the people of his nation that there should be no hostility with the Necropics. To demonstrate their friendship, King Fay invited the Necropic royal family to the Sai-Renian palace to celebrate the Settlement Period. After much thought, the Necropic King Scarley agreed and brought the whole royal family to Sai-Ren for the twelve days leaving only his brother Prince See-eth to rule the country in his absence. Twelve days of joyous celebration occured and during this time King Fay's daughter, Princess Hornage and King Scarley's son, Prince Wolhem became sexually interactive and a romantic relationship formed. Princess Hornage was betroathed to a noble, Crowge Insigh. After the celebrations, the Necropic royal family left with Prince Wolhem concealing Princess Hornage in his carriage. Searches for the missing princess were conducted to no prevail. When the Necropic royals arrived back at their castle, Sai-Ren sent a message rider to them asking them if they had any knowledge of the princesses disappearance. Prince Wolhem showed his father Princess Hornage and King Scarley reacted by supporting his son's decision seeing as Princess Hornage left at her own consent. As far as the Necropics were concerned, they had committed no crime. The Sai-Renian messenger was sent back to King Fay with accurate information. Together, King Fay and Crowge Insigh planned an attack to get a long awaited revenge on Necropia. Insigh had 300 men at his disposal and dedicated all of them to the attack on Necropia. Nothing of this magnitude had been attempted before and King Fay and Insigh were unaware of the factors to take into account. Before this, the victor of violence was mainly based upon who had more men. The largest fight before this was a domestic dispute in which 70-90 Sai-Renian noblemen's knights fought against 100-120 knights of another Sai-Renian nobleman. King Fay did not want to take all of his warriors out of Sai-Ren so he asked all the lords and nobles if they could spare any able-bodied fighters. From this, Insigh and King Fay had collected 2100 men. King Fay, still hesitant to use his own men asked any villagers or peasants whether they were up for the fight to come. 2900 male, able-bodied civilians came to join the army. King Fay then added around 1000 of his own soldiers to make up exactly 6000 Sai-Renian fighters. The Army marched in Samus. They reached the battle twenty days after leaving. Armies Sai-Renian Army King Fay and Crowge Insigh's army was made up of 6000 men, most of which were made up peasents and civilians with no armour and makeshift weapons. This made up 2900 men of the 6000 man population of the army. There were also around 2100 noble guards, fighters and warriors and even occasionally a few mercenaries. There were 1000 official knights in the army, on orders from King Fay himself. On approach to the battle, King Fay's army was underfed due to them underestimating the need for food supplies. Necropic Army Necropia had a little bit more involvement in warfare that Sai-Ren. They were constantly paranoid that Sai-Ren would take revenge on them for what happened in the year of settlement. Necropia had set up a military and training camps and had soldiers posted on their borders. The Necropic army involved in The First Confrontation was made up of 3700 Necropics. There were three border groups of 1000 soldiers and 700 soldiers resting behind the border whom came to their brother's aid. The soldiers that the Necropics used were mainly spearmen with a total of 2000. The next most common soldier was mages who made up 900 men. Then ontop of that, there were 500 bowmen and 300 swordmen. Battlefield The battle took place in Necropia (modern day Britt) on a flat plain of grass with trees to the north and slight hills surrounding the field. Battle The Sai-Renian Charge In late Samus, King Fay's army spotted one small army of 1,000 Necropic soldiers protecting the Necropic border. Without any planning or thought, King Fay ordered all of the Sai-Renian men to charge at the Necropic force. The Necropics saw the Sai-Renian charge. Although they were surprised, they still were able to all get fully armed and ready for battle. Before King Fay's army reached their enemy, two other 1,000 man Necropic groups saw the battle launching and went with haste to the field. There was also a smaller group of 700 Necropic soldiers behind the force Sai-Ren was charging at. Necropic Back up The Sai-Renian army clashed with all three 1,000-man Necropic forces at the same time. The main force, head on and the other two forces were faced on the side of the Sai-Renian lines. A vicious battle commenced. The smaller 700-man Necropic force had not reached the battle by this point. The two Necropic forces attacking the sides fought feircely. When the 700-man force had reached the fight to join their Necropic brothers, the 1,000-man force on the Necropic's left side retreated. The remaining Necropics merged into one force. The majority of the Necropic army left participating in the battle thought that the retreating Necropics had deserted them, but in reality, the retreating force was only regrouping and were planning a stategic second charge. The center force which Sai-Ren had focused most of their violence on had lost 200 men (800 men left). But when meregd with the other 1,000-man army (who had lost 10 men in the battle), plus the extra 700 men who joined the fight, this brought the number to a total of 2490 men fighting. At this point, the Sai-Renian army had lost 300 men (5700 men left). The retreating Necropic force had only lost 10 men as had the other force and this left them with 990 men. The Necropic Charge The 990 Necropic soldiers who had retreated charged again at the middle of the side of the Sai-Renian army. This had a very suprising effect and the Sai-Renians suffered heavily. The main fight also continued with many casualties. In the main fight, the Necropics suffered losing 590 men, leaving 1900. The combined damage caused by both the main fight and the flank attack had given the Sai-Renian army 700 casualties (5000 men left). 300 Sai-Renian soldiers broke off the front line to swing around and attack the Necropic flanking soldiers. By this time, the flanking Necropic force had lost 90 men. Most of the horses in the main fight had become either paralysed by fear or stuck in the crowd of men and so there became very few horsemen.